Imagawa Yoshimoto
' Imagawa Yoshimoto' (今川 義元?, 2009 – June 12 - Current) is a preeminent daimyō, warrior, general, samurai, and was Kanrei of the Tokugawa Shogunate (feudal lord) in the Sengoku period Japan on Roblox that served the Tokugawa Shogunate. Imagawa Yoshimoto was considered the strongest Daimyo in Japan for a short time, although never receiving the title of Shogun; the Shogun Tokugawa Tora appointed him Kanrei shortly before its demise. Yoshimoto spent his time as Kanrei working on tax reforms and centralizing the government under Tora. These movements failed as Tokugawa Tora denied to push them forward, and Yoshimoto was shortly disposed of his position after the Shogunate's fall. After the fall of the Shogunate, Emperor Tadatsune exercised his new power and stripped Yoshimoto of his domain and titles, and forced him into exile in Tosa Province. He was eventually pardoned and allowed to return to his post by Emperor Go-Tsuchimikado. (Hojo Ujinobu) Early life and succession (Alternate) Yoshimoto was born in 2009, the third son of Imagawa Ujichika (Decunstructor). As he was not the eldest son, he was ineligible of inheriting the family headship directly from his father. As a result, Yoshimoto joined the Oda Clan and undertook the name "Baigaku Shoho" or "Sengaku Shoho." Unrest broke out when his father Imagawa Ujichika was stripped of his domain and titles by the Shogun Oda Rohasu. Ujichika had been conspiring with Oda's longtime enemy, and first shogun Tokugawa Tora. As Oda's Shogunate was initially false, he did not have the legislative power to initally remove Ujichika from his domain, so he sent a force of 70,000 soldiers to take the control of the provinces. Ujichika tried to put up a fight, but in the end was defeated. He fled to the province of Mikawa of Tokugawa Tora for protection, in which the Tokugawa had a force of 70,000 soldiers awaiting to counter the Oda forces in a definite clash. Oda Rohasu decided not to engage the Tokugawa forces, instead, had Ujichika's family and retainers murdered, and the province put directly under Oda control. Unrest amongst the peasants was a problem for Rohasu, as he was dealing with other wars on different fronts, and was at sea fighting the Tokugawa Navy for control over the Island of Shikoku. This left his regent, Nichibotsu Oni in charge. When the provinces of Suruga, and Totomi turned into full scale rebellion from having no leader and infrastructure failure, Nichibotsu Oni appointed Baigaku daimyo of Suruga and Totomi Provinces. Baigaku Shoho at this point changed his name to Yoshimoto, and succeeded the clan. The Tokugawa Shogunate With the Oda Clan losing control over Japan after their defeats to the mighty Tokugawa Tora. Imagawa Yoshimoto was therefore free to exert his own control. He decided to expand his territory, and wrestled for control over Kai and Shinano Provinces. Takeda Shingen was able to rebel two of Yoshimoto's attacks, which caused for Yoshimoto to retreat back into Suruga and regroup. At this point, Yoshimoto decided to pledge his alliegance to Tokugawa, who was virtually the ruler of all Japan after defeating the Oda. Tora decided to help Yoshimoto capture Kai, as Kai were part of the last vassals of the Oda. Yoshimoto wrestled for control, and with the help of the Tokugawa, destroyed the Takeda Clan and took over Kai province. Troubled Campaigns In 2011, one of Yoshimoto's sons, Imagawa Miyoshi decided to rebel against the Imagawa rule. It eventually turned into an open rebellion in 2012 when Miyoshi captured the fortress of Takatenjin, but abandoned it and fled to the lands of Hojo, pledging alliegance to them. Yoshimoto assembled an army of 43,000 soldiers, and marched on the province of Musashi where Miyoshi was held up. The opening engagements and skirmishes were won by the Imagawa, but when the Hojo intervened, Yoshimoto was forced to retreat. With this victory, Miyoshi changed his name to Kiyatoma Junichiro and developed the clan. Almost immediately, Yoshimoto was called to the capital by Tokugawa Tora for questioning. Little did Yoshimoto know, that Kiyatoma had pledged it's alliegance to the Tokugawa before the battle began. Miyoshi had valid reasons for his rebellion as Yoshimoto had 12 retainers sentenced to death over a tax order. In the process of Yoshimoto trying to attack Kiyatoma, the Shogunate has issued a levy that the province of Totomi had failed to respond to, due to him being occupied trying to attack Kiyatoma; the message was not received. Yoshimoto was arrested and charged with misruling, treason, and not responding to a levy (which can be reinterpreted as rebellion to the Shogunate). These charges saw, Yoshimoto stripped of his domain and titles as Constable of Suruga and Totomi provinces. Believing he would be assassinated, he fled the capital for a time, but was later pardoned. In which, Nichibotsu Oni was placed in charge of his provinces. As after the fall of the Oda, Oni pledged his alliegance to Tora aswell Return to power A year later, a full scale rebellion plot had conspired against the Shogunate. The Imperial Court had issued a decree that Tokugawa Tora did not have the right to issue laws as he did due to the fact that he never received the initial Imperial title of Shogun from the Emperor. Effectively, Tokugawa Tora was virtually the ruler of all Japan, therefore he could declare such. This eventually conspired into a full scale rebellion led by Emperor Tadatsune, and Nichibotsu Oni who defected to his side. With the collapse of central control by the Shogunate, Kiyatoma Junichiro pledged his alliegance to the Emperor as well. This gave room for the Kiyatoma to rebel against the Hojo, and Kiyatoma successfully took over the Hojo Clan. At this point, Kiyatoma Junichiro changed his name to Hojo Ujinobu, and succeeded the clan. With the full scale rebellion happening, Yoshimoto was called to the capital by Tokugawa Tora to be questioned. Yoshimoto figuring this would be his death sentence, called his retainers and had one last meal saying. "It was an honor to be your leader, but if I am to die, you do not follow me in death. You must fight on for our clan, and return it to power when the time is right." Yoshimoto wearing his best armor, confronted his lord Tokugawa Tora. Instead of being executed on the spot, Tokugawa Tora pardoned Yoshimoto, and reinstalled his as Daimyo of Suruga and Totomi Provinces. However, Yoshimoto had to assemble and army and return the provinces under his direct control, as Nichibotsu Oni would not hand over the provinces due to it being a full scale rebellion. Campaigns Yoshimoto was able to gather a force of 26,000 soldiers to march on Totomi Province. It took 1 whole month for the fortress to be captured, as Nichibotsu Oni had made improvements to the castles defensives, and had a strudy 11,000 soldiers stationed inside to defend. They were stocked with gunpower and arquebusiers, in which everytime Yoshimoto tried to do an assault, it was rebelled. Eventually, the defenders ran out of gunpower, and Yoshimoto did an intial charge with him at the head. As he stormed the gates, he is reported to have been shot by 11 arrows, but his sturdy armor was able to hold up against them. He and his soldiers eventually captured the castle. Yoshimoto's administrative abilities were impressive, and he pardoned all Nichibotsu soldiers that surrendered inside the castle. These soldiers eventually decided to turncoat and join the Imagawa. With more soldiers and his castle returned to him, Yoshimoto decided to quickly made a march for Suruga aswell. Suruga was not as well defended as Totomi was, and was captured in 2 days. With these quick victories, Yoshimoto was promoted to Wakadoshiyori in the Tokugawa Shogunate. Yoshimoto was now in a bad position, as he was being bordered by Kai Province, and Sagami Province, both provinces were controlled by Imperial Japanese Order. Yoshimoto was sandwiched. However, Yoshimoto made a bold move and built up his naval forces, and launched an invasion of Izu Province from the sea, which caught the Hojo army off guard. Yoshimoto captured Izu in a staggering 9 days. The Hojo tried to relieve the siege but were too late. Yoshimoto made a brilliant move, and waited for the Hojo to try and relieve the siege, this gave him room to go and attack Sagami, effectively splitting the Hojo forces in two. He attacked Sagami with a full force of 48,000 Imagawa soldiers, and laid siege to Odawara castle. However, Hojo forces were sturdy inside with 30,000 men, and Yoshimoto could not capture the fortress easily, in which he requested reinforcement from Tokugawa Tora. Tokugawa Tora now noticing Yoshimoto's achievements sent a full force of 160,000 Shogunate troops to assist in the siege, and with the staggering numbers, Hojo Ujinobu surrendered. Seeing the coming numbers of the Tokugawa forces, Nichibotsu Oni fled Kai Province and returned to his capital all the way in Bitchu. Afterwards, Imagawa Yoshimoto was promoted to Roju in the Tokugawa Shogunate. Kanrei Hojo Ujinobu was called to the capital by Tokugawa Tora, and death was on his hands. Kanrei Taira Kiyomori pushed for Hojo to be stripped of their entire domain and titles, and for Ujinobu to be executed. However, Yoshimoto was the father of Ujinobu, and would not allow that to happen. Yoshimoto speaking out to the Shogun had him pardoned, but Ujinobu was still stripped of his domain and titles, and sent into exile in Suruga Province under the watch of Yoshimoto. Kanrei Taira Kiyomori tried to have Hojo assassinated, and when the plot was revealed, he was called to the capital to be questioned. This charge saw Taira Kiyomori stripped of his title as Kanrei, and his domains of East Yamato, and Kii Province stripped from him. Taira Kiyomori would never forget this punishment, and would soon act his vengence on the Tokugawa after their fall. With the full scale rebellion still happening, Nichibotsu Oni was making progress in the west region of Japan. This saw Tokugawa losing ground, and troops, and also losing support. Imagawa Yoshimoto compelled the clans of the north to assemble in the capital to reinact a new strategy to the war. However, Tokugawa Tora seemed rather depressed and not interested in the action. He did not push for it, and had the Daimyo's returned to their post, and put on a defensive stance. Yoshimoto took matters into his own hands and gathered a force of 120,000 soldiers from across his lands and marched along the Tokaido Region, bringing the entire region under his control by the next year. When Yoshimoto marched on the province of Iga, he was intially surprised by Taira Clan forces, and was defeated. Yoshimoto was compelled to retreat to Ise Province, but the Taira once again won another victory at Shima, and when the forces engaged at Ise, Yoshimoto's top General fell in battle, and caused his entire force to route. Yoshimoto was compelled to ask for reinforcement from the Shogunate. When Taira Kiyomori pledged his alliegance to the Imperial Order, the Tokugawa Shogunate was back on the lower end. With this, Tokugawa Tora called the rest of his Daimyo, and said. "It is over, I have no intention of fighting anymore, how many more must die so I can stay on this throne?" With this, Yoshimoto was removed of his position as Kanrei, and a week later, his lord, Tokugawa Tora, committed seppuku, effectively ending the reign of the Tokugawa Shogunate. Yoshimoto is reported to have cried saying "Japan will never be the same again..." The End of the Shogunate With the Tokugawa Shogunate gone, the rest of the Daimyo began to fall out of order, with no one to govern them, Emperor Tadatsune declared his full power over Japan again, and the Imperial Japanese Order would rule Japan for the next year. The Rise of the Imperial Order With the Emperor now having full power, Yoshimoto was called to the Capital of Kyoto, among with a host of other former Tokugawa vassals and daimyo. With Yoshimoto being one of the main Daimyo's who caused trouble during the rebellion, Emperor Tadatsune had Yoshimoto stripped of his domain and titles, and exiled to Tosa Province. For the next year, Tadatsune would make very bad decisions for Japan, including pardoning Yoshimoto's son, and allowing him to rule the Hojo Clan again. The Imperial Order would be the longests standing oligarchy to ever exist in Japan. Ruled by the 3 clans of Shimazu, NIchibotsu, and Hojo. No other clans would have a say in the politics in Japan beside the 3. Return of the Sengoku Jidai In 2015, many Daimyo got tired of the acts of Shimazu Tadatsune. Especially the charge that was against Yoshimoto, for stripping his domain for only following his lords actions. Upon the death of Tokugawa Tora, Yoshimoto should've been pardoned, which he was not. Yoshimoto's son used his court case for his advantage. The court case eventually turned into full scale rebellion, where Shimazu Tadatsune's court was set on fire, and the forces of Nichibotsu Oni were all murdered by peasants and any random person the street. All clans marched forward to destroy the oligarchy, and vie for control for themselves. Hojo Ujinobu took this time to tell the people that he supports them and turned his back on Oni and Tadatsune. Ujinobu would effectively pull a full coup d'etat, and succeed the Imperial Court as the new Emperor; Go-Tsuchimikado-tenno. However, Ujinobu could not exert control over the clans as Tadatsune did, so the clans plummeled into war again. However, Ujinobu was able to return Yoshimoto his lands, and reappointed him Daimyo of Suruga, Totomi, and Mikawa. Rise of the Tokaido Region With the country at war again, Yoshimoto figured this was his time to shine. Yoshimoto enjoyed a very strong position, so build up the infrastructure of his clan again, and began to march along the Tokaido Region, bringing the entire region under his control again in less then a year. In 2016, Imagawa Yoshimoto was considered the strongest Daimyo in Japan once again, and this time there was no shogun to limit his power. In which one could exert himself to the title of Ruler of all Japan; in this case, Yoshimoto did not. Instead, took the title of "Ruler of the Tokaido Region" and continued his conquest. Decline of Power Imagawa Yoshimoto was enjoying a strong position, and decided to make a march for the capital. Capturing Kyoto in only one day. Other Daimyo were able to bribe one of Yoshimoto's vassals, the Azai Clan into betraying Yoshimoto. Azai Ujimune was paid 700,000 Koku by a host of many Daimyo to betray Yoshimoto. Ujimune accepted, the offer, and launched a full scale rebellion against the Imagawa. Ujimune intially losing his battle engagements against the Imagawa, before being completely destroyed, he offered his lands to various other lords, powerful lords in which Yoshimoto could not attack all at once. Yoshimoto was forced to give up 6 Tokaido Provinces, and retreat back into Totomi Province. With this a new rebellino rose, Takeda Katsuyori launched a full scale Takeda Rebellion against the current Takeda Vassal of Imagawa Yoshimoto. Expecting it to be a small scale peasant rebellion, Yoshimoto sent a total of just 3000 troops to surpress it. However, the rebellion totalled to over 60,000 strong Takeda rebellion soldiers, who were formerly ronin. The Takeda defeated the Imagawa forces, and captured Kai, this gave them room to march on Suruga aswell, and captured Sunpu Castle in less then a week. With this, all other Daimyo began to eat up Yoshimoto's lands, leaving him with his last stronghold, Totomi Province. Yoshimoto's generals tried to fight back and regain the territory, but Yoshimoto called them back before they even had a chance to engage, saying "Don't let my men become ghost for a lost cause. It is over." Current Imagawa Yoshimoto still lives on Roblox in Japan, and is once again vying for control. Not as powerful as he used to be, Yoshimoto was able to capture Shima Province, but it still is not enough for Yoshimoto. The Imagawa Clan fell from power, and are now jokes amongst the rest of the clans of the genre. The Imagawa Clan will probably never return to the power they once had, but their legacy will forever carry on in Japanese history.